


The Musical Notes Collection

by allinthestyle



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms (Comics), Jem and the Holograms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinthestyle/pseuds/allinthestyle
Summary: Collections of various ships with prompts forJem and The Holograms. Includes show, IDW, and original/alternate universes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Collection #1

**Author's Note:**

> in the jemcord i took 10 prompts from my jem ship/prompt generator and wrote 3 sentence one shots with them!

**The Stingers and Rapture - caught in the act (any verse; romantic)**

> Turning suddenly to the opening of the door of the small supply closest the Stingers had found themselves in, the bee-themed trio let out a flurry of curses. What a site they must look, colored lipstick marks up and down their faces and necks that one could easily match to one of each member of the band, yellow and black clothes all disheveled to hell, usually perfect hair a mess. When they hear the sound of a camera go off, they know the next tabloids rag tomorrow will read “ **THE STINGERS, CAUGHT IN THE ACT** ”.

* * *

**Jetta and Blaze - i trust you (idw-verse; romantic)**

> “I trust you.” Three simple words Jetta longed to hear but never thought she’d ever be able to, not with what she’s done. _I don’t deserve this_ , she thinks darkly as she shoots forward to hold the red and yellowed hair woman closer.

* * *

**Rapture and The Misfits - lap dance (any verse; platonic)**

> “A bet’s a bet,” Rapture smugly reminded the glowering scantily-clad punk band. “I expect this to be a good show, so don’t disappoint me now, ” she adds on. The cat with the canary look on her face never leaves as the Misfits move in to begrudgingly give her a good time.

* * *

**The Stingers and Rapture - just a nightmare (show-verse; romantic)**

> The last thing she remembered before the jolt of being awake was the failure of being rescued from that damned Houdini water trap and her lungs exploding. Apparently her sudden panic was enough to rouse one of her partners from their shared bed. Minx gives her a sleepy but concerned look but Rapture banishes that expression with a quick kiss and a mumbled answer, _it was just a nightmare_.

* * *

**Techrat and Roxy - babysitting (show-verse; platonic)**

> Techrat nearly trips as one of the younger Starlight girls they were forced into watching runs past them, followed by two more whose names they didn’t bother to remember. “White Haired Misfit could you–” their plea is cut off as said Misfit runs smack into the hacker and knocks both of them to the ground. Apparently, Roxy couldn’t resist joining in with the children’s games either.

* * *

**Jem and Pizzazz - the sound of laughter (any verse; romantic)**

> Jem had heard many different kinds of Pizzazz’s laugh before, whether it be that mocking taunt or the superior and haughty kind or anything that falls between. But, she decides to herself, the laughter that the green haired woman emits when they share a private moment together is her favorite. It’s soft, gentle, loving even and the pink pop star knows she’s the only one alone graced enough to hear it.

* * *

**Minx and The Misfits - you have nothing to worry about (any verse; romantic)**

> Calling her girlfriend Stormer usually never results in this much confusion. On the other end there was screaming undoubtedly from the other Misfits, the sounds of things (most likely instruments) getting smashed, and was than an explosion–?! Finally Stormer’s voice greets her with a simple “you have nothing to worry about” before another explosion is heard.

* * *

**Jerrica and Eric - tropical vacation (starfight-verse; platonic)**

> The sun was bright and beautiful, the ocean was also blue and glistening, the drinks alcoholic and plentiful, truly a tropical vacation Eric knew he deserved. The tattooed manager takes a moment to settle down in his beach chair before the blare of overhyped pop music ruins his moment. “Can it Benton Brat, ” he yells towards to the source of the music momentarily pausing it, and in reply receives a “bite me Errand Boy!” before the song continues.

* * *

**The Stingers and Graphix - things you need to hear (show-verse; platonic)**

> Doing dirty work was something Graphix loved above all else, and doing it for her favorite back the Stingers made the honey even sweeter. Spying? Blackmail? Sabotage? You name it she was down for it. So when she finally got the lowdown on a certain band of neon-haired punks, a simple text of “things you need to hear” followed by a list was sent to the bee-themed band as quick as her thumbs let her.

* * *

**Jem and Craig - just a nightmare (any verse; platonic)**

> Craig pulled Jem in for another passionate kiss, like he had so before. “There’ll never be anyone for you but me, my Pink Princess, ” he whispers to her lovingly as he leans in for that kiss. Jem awakes with a start in her bed, shuddering about the horrible nightmare she just had.


	2. Collections #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey remember back for femslash feb i was gonna do jemslash for the jemcord? haha me neither so here’s those prompts. they’re all 3(ish) sentences long and both the show/idw verse.

**Jem and Pizzazz - sleepover (show-verse; romantic)**

> “Move your butt you pink-haired turkey!” Came not the first, but of the many grouchy commands by the other occupant in the currently shared bed: one Pizzazz, to which the “pink-hared turkey” known as Jem, stifled a tired sigh and inched ever so closely to her side, not there was much room left. Who knew a freak accident snowstorm could trap the bitter rivals in a small cabin with no power, or an even more freak accident caused their respective band-mates to be trapped in some other cabin down the mountain? Jem didn’t really care to understand, and just wanted this “sleepover” to end; however, her tune later changed when in the wee hours of the morning, she awoke to the green-haired singer’s arm lazily tossed over body, and snoring lightly in her ear.

* * *

**Roxy and The Holograms behind the mask (show-verse; platonic)**

> Roxy hated when she lost “herself”, that mask of her tough persona, her no-nonsense-I’ll-break-your-teeth-in facade, her “Roxy” mask she often called it. But those damned Holograms, for a brief moment, got to see under it: that not Roxy, but that “Roxanne” that’s a scared girl from Philly who can’t read. She wants to howl with fury, wants to smash things, break things, be angry but she wonders if that was as bad as she thought, as the “My First Book” in her hand is clutched to her swirling chest of emotions.

* * *

**Jerrica and Stormer - no one else to turn to (idw-verse; platonic)**

> Stormer didn’t want to believe she couldn’t trust her band with anything, she knew she could, but sometimes they could get… rather “hard” to talk to, and this was an important issue, and she couldn’t turn towards her girlfriend Kimber since she was the “important issue”. The blue-haired singer bit her lip, and his dial on her cellphone and hesitantly held it up to her ear, hearing a familiar blonde voice on the other line answer. “Hey… Jerrica? I.. don’t have anyone else to talk to, so can… can we?”

* * *

**Danse and Video - risqué photoshoot (show-verse; romantic)**

> Deep down, Danse knew why she agreed to this “risqué photoshoot“, it was her immense crush on Video and wanting to please her in whatever she requested. But on the outside, she was a very un-dressed flustered mess despite trying to stay professional, as Video lifted one of the dancer’s well-toned legs into a better position. “This pose just screams _take me, but you can’t have me don’t you think_?” the blonde film student commented, stepping back to study her new suggestive pose (Danse didn’t miss the matching flush on Video’s cheeks too).

* * *

**no one and The Misfits - the uncertainty of tomorrow (idw-verse; platonic)**

> Pizzazz knew deep deep down, the music world was fickle, ever-changing and cruel, that in a moment’s notice your shining star could be extinguished like it was nothing, and not a soul would care. Stormer would call it something silly and poetic like “the uncertainty of tomorrow” or something like that. Pizzazz shook her thoughts out of her head, and stepped out to the screaming crowd; tomorrow may be uncertain, but today isn’t, and today these people love The Misfits and no one else.

* * *

**Pizzazz and Synergy - a gift you couldn’t give (show-verse; platonic)**

> So the secret was out, the Holograms are literally holograms or some stupid shit, Pizzazz didn’t care and hated every second of the fact she wasn’t allowed to tell ANYONE; but, at least she got a sweet deal from keeping the secret: any hologram she wanted, no questions asked. So, here she was standing before the giant (rather tacky she thought) supercomputer as the purple avatar conjured up her hologram.  
>   
>  With a flash, Harvey Gabor stood in front of a now very stiff Pizzazz, as he gently smiled and said. “I love you, Pizzazz.”  
>   
>  Pizzazz didn’t bother to hide her tears.

* * *

**Minx and The Stingers - hurt and comfort (show-verse; romantic)**

> Minx failed to choke back a harsh sob as her fingers dug tightly into Rapture’s sleeping shirt and buried her face into her partner’s neck. She suffered another vivid nightmare of the the watery grave she almost died in. She knew the rough, but warm hand on her shoulder was her other partner, Riot, and the arms quickly wrapping around her were Rapture’s, in an attempt to comfort her through yet another sleepless night, as the ordeal was still fresh in their minds too.

* * *

**Rapture and Minx - the sound of silence (show-verse; romantic)**

> _What a relaxing day it’s been for me_ , Minx thought happily to herself as she sunbathed on the beach. No explosions or other mishaps, no shrill neon-hair harpies on her doorstep, no Riot’s always-intelligent-but-admittedly-wild schemes to win Jem’s heart, no… Rapture, huh? Minx shot up suddenly and jumped up, any sort of silence from her girlfriend was always, always, ALWAYS a bad sign, whether that was bad for her, or bad for their rivals remained to be seen.

* * *

**Rapture and Astral - pushing you away (show-verse; romantic)**

> “You’re doing it again, Phoebe. You’re pushing me away.” Astral’s tone was not as hard as her stare as she watched her bee-themed girlfriend, who gave her a forced smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about _Maeve_ , “ her tone suddenly dripped with sarcasm whenever the “real” names came out. “I am perfectly fine and so are you.” The two-toned hair magician didn’t bother to hide her sigh as she stepped closer to cup Rapture’s face gently. “I’m going to make this work between us, even if you make it difficult.”

* * *

**Shana and Jerrica - friendship (idw-verse; platonic)**

> A promise made years and years ago between teen girls that lasted well into adulthood was the two most responsible sisters taking a relaxing weekend to themselves (with phones off) at least once every year. This weekend just happened to be one of those promised ones, as Jerrica and Shana made their way to the mall. Shana was going on and on about the latest fashion trends, Jerrica was unable to follow, but she was happy enough to be in her sister’s company.

* * *

**Astral and Jem - I trust you (show-verse; romantic)**

> Astral didn’t think she ever recalled seeing her pink-haired pop princess girlfriend so nervous before, not even before a big concert in front of thousands. She sat as Jem stood in her room, looking like she wanted to pace a rut in the floor. The concerned magician was about to what was wrong, before the other woman cut her off with a quiet “I trust you”, before a flash of pink light appeared and someone decidedly not Jem stood in front of Astral with a forced smile.

* * *

**Roxy and Aja friendship (show-verse; platonic)**

> With an angry huff, Roxy slammed the black hood to the Misfits van shut and waved her hand to dismiss the last of the engine smoke that still lingered around her head. The other Misfits had trusted her to bring them their equipment for the show tonight, but now it looked like she somehow fucked it up… _how could you be so stupid stupid STUPID–_ her berating thoughts were interrupted by a honk from a very gaudy-designed yellow and pink car drove up next to her. The blue-haired Hologram (Abba? Or something), and Roxy prepared for the insult fight she knew was bound to happen, but to her surprised instead heard: “Hey, need a bit of friendship? I know a thing or two about cars.”

* * *

**Blaze and Rapture - lost and found (idw-verse; romantic)**

> Blaze could not believe it, and never truly wanted to remember it. Previously, she had spent the better part of two hours scouring the mall for her missing yellow-and-black color scheme girlfriend, Rapture, only to hear over the cackling intercom “Ms. Leah Dwyer, you have a Phoebe Ashe waiting for you. Please come to the Music Store. Immediately.” Apparently, Rapture got a good amount of now angry people caught up in one of her scams, and they wanted their money back.  
>   
>  **Now.**


	3. Collections #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jemcon inspired some sort of muse in me, so here’s more snippets of various jem characters. they vary in length depending on how many ideas i had for each prompt
> 
> i’m very proud of all of them so please enjoy!

**Synergy and no one - pull of attraction (show-verse; platonic)**

> Synergy understood the electrical brain functions named “emotions”, but did not experience them; or at least, what humans would consider “emotions”. When ~~her~~ Jerrica and ~~her girls~~ the other Holograms called on her for help, her circuits warmed at the thought of being needed by them. When they were in trouble, Synergy felt her entire hub freeze up in what she understands as a “fear” response. When they were happy, her lights and keyboard would flutter in a similar manner to a smile even when her purple avatar wasn’t visible.  
>    
>  But while she understood the cause and effect, she did not understand why she felt such a way towards her the girls. She knew she was created from day one to be a protector of sorts to them… but… is that why she felt happiness when Jerrica performed with her help ~~and only her help~~? Is that why she felt protectiveness over Kimber with her various misadventures with boys ~~that Synergy thought she should be consulted about~~? Is that why she felt pride when Shana created and showcased her fashion talents to the world ~~knowing she’d achieved her childhood dream~~? Is that why she felt delight when Aja found a life-long passion for robotics and mechanics ~~just like Emmett once did~~?  
>    
>  She wondered if it had anything to do with the word “Starlight” appearing in her memory banks over and over.

* * *

**Clash and Video - things you need to hear (show-verse; platonic)**

> “You know what, Constance?!” Video seethed as she pulled out yet another piece of her ruined mastertape for the latest Holograms concert. Pieces had littered the floor from whatever plot her cousin had done.  
>    
>  The use of her “real” name wasn’t lost on Clash, as she seethed back with a sharp glare.  
>    
>  “What, _Vivian_!?” she snapped back, ready to pounce or come to blows or whatever may happen. Just like the Misfits were.  
>    
>  But no physical attack came, and maybe Clash would of preferred if her cousin took a swing or two at her, because instead of a punch with a fist, it was a slap of reality.  
>    
>  “They don’t care about you, “ Video spit, tossing the mastertape piece she was holding to the ground. “The Misfits, they’re just using you because you’re too stupid and blind to know better. When will you wake up, Constance? _They don’t even like you_.“  
>    
>  Clash blinked back tears with her mouth opening and closing to retort, before turning and bolting out of the room, unable to face the truth. Video sighed and began to clean up yet another mess made by her cousin.

* * *

**Eric and Jem - shopping at IKEA (starfight-verse; platonic)**

> After a _certain very unfortunate incident,_ Jerrica and Eric decided to be more “friendly” with each other. Though Eric knew it was mostly Jerrica causing the rivalry between them, he knew it was easier to simply go along with talking part of the blame.
> 
> The first step on this “road of friendship” as both of them loathed to call it was replacing the furniture in their shared office.
> 
> This was in fact, a very bad first step. It didn’t occur to either of them how wildly different their tastes would be, and how they truly had yet to begin to work together.
> 
> “Errannn-- _Eric_ I will NOT have this, this smootie tootie “art” in _MY_ office!”
> 
> “Well Ben--... _Jerrica_ , I’m not going to entertain the idea of having this ugly pastel pink lamp in _my office._ ”
> 
> “ _IT’S SALMON PINK AND IT MATCHES MY DRAPES!_ ”
> 
> “So you agree it’s ugly then?”  
> 
> 
> This, would be a very, very, very, VERY long first step.  
> 

* * *

**Kimber and Roxy - mistakes were made (idw-verse; romantic)**

> "Shitshitshitfuckshitfuck--” Roxy cursed under her breath as she desperately tried to shove her long-limbed girlfriend under her bed. She completely lost track of time having a _rockin’ good time_ with Kimber, that she forgot her roommate Jetta was returning home from a trip to the UK at that very moment.
> 
> Said roommate, thought nothing of walking into their shared bedroom without a care in the world. Almost instantly, knowing something was off as she took one look at the bed and scowled.
> 
> Sheepishly, Roxy held her hands up in surrender as Kimber popped out from under. “Some mistakes were made Jetta...”  
> 

* * *

**Clash and Eric - Domestic AU (show-verse; platonic)**

> Eric looked over the financial report for what felt like the millionth time in order to stare at the girl sitting on his office couch. The Misfits went through so many roadies and groupies he didn’t care to remember any names, though he at least remembered this one stuck around a lot longer than most did.
> 
> “Did you need something...”
> 
> “...Clash.”
> 
> “Did you need something, _Clash_?”
> 
> The girl with impossibly watermelon hair looked uneasy at the question before sighing and launching into an explanation.  
> 
> 
> “I uh, didn’t... pay rent on my place...”
> 
> “Don’t most apartments allow a grace period of--”
> 
> “For about six months, “ Clash continued, looking more and more sheepish with each passing word. “So I was wondering if I can stay with you? I mean I obviously asked Pizzazz first because she has that big mansion but she turned me down pretty quickly and then I asked Roxy but--”
> 
> The manager let out a deep, bone-tired sigh as the girl rambled on. He knew if he said no, Pizzazz would have his head. Sure, he knew she didn’t care personally about this groupie, but Pizzazz liked to keep the playthings she considered “hers” in good condition. The green-hared singer probably said no on purpose just to annoy him.
> 
> “Fine. You get one month. And you stay here at the office.” That’s where he found himself most nights. Managing not one, but two high maintenance bands was a lot of work.
> 
> Clash let out what Eric can only describe as a dying cat before she darted out and started to drag her things in. He should have realized there was no chance in hell he could have ever said no.

* * *

**Stormer and Kimber - on Halloween (idw-verse; romantic)**

> ”And THEN she says FOR THE HONOR OF GRAY SKULL-- and THEN _SHE_ \--” Kimber rambled on, enthusiastically explaining the entire plot and then some of a cartoon. Stormer smiled and nodded along as they walked down the street, completely lost but enjoying how happy it seemed to make her girlfriend.
> 
> Of course, Kimber was so into this “She-Rah” cartoon she bagged up until the last day before Halloween to “couple cosplay” as “She-Rah” herself and... “Kittyrah”? Stormer still wasn’t sure on the names. Kimber could talk a mile a minute and Stormer could rarely follow.
> 
> Still, maybe a date night in front of Netflix was in order. Any cartoon that had a six foot woman carrying a sword was certainly warranting of Stormer’s attention, and she knew Kimber would agree.

* * *

**Blaze and Stormer - bake sale (idw-verse; romantic)**

> Blaze didn’t expect that Pizzazz would agree to let their bandmates participate in a charity drive, much less one for the Starlight Community Center, but she wasn’t complaining. It was a bake sale to raise funds for a new communal gym floor, and she was more than happy to put her catering skills to good use to help out for such a wholesome cause.
> 
> Though, only one other Misfit agreed to help out with the _actual_ baking (instead of just taste-testing) her blue-haired girlfriend Stormer. Said girlfriend knew they needed to keep focus, they had nearly five dozen cookies needing to be done by 6 sharp that evening, but she couldn’t help but giggle at how serious Blaze looked, completely focused on mixing and measuring _juuuust_ the right amount.
> 
> The blue-haired songwriter took a bit of batter she was working on and placed a healthy dollop onto Blaze’s nose with a grin. Now shaken out of her task, Blaze blinked and shot her girlfriend a questioning, confused look. Stormer let out another giggle before kissing the other woman as an answer.

* * *

**Techrat and Jem - behind the mask (idw-verse; platonic/romantic/help???)**

> Techrat always had an eye for computers, technology, machines, the works and nothing else. Some thought this a very pitiable life, while Techrat knew otherwise. If people thought them weird, so be it, that just means they’d be left alone.  
> 
> 
> These skills are what lead them to an interest in one “Jem” of some band they didn’t care to learn the name of. Something about her was off (not the vapid, air-headed aura all pop stars give off in their opinion), but something... uncanny. “Jem” moved too well, too flawless, too... perfect for any human to do.
> 
> The eyes, _her_ eyes are what first drew the hacker’s own eyes to her. They flickered, like one would expect a human’s to do, but they twitched very so slightly, like a glitching screen, if Techrat focused long and hard on the footage they collected they could see right through “her mask”.
> 
> They wanted to know more.

* * *

**Jem and Jerrica - defective (au-verse; platonic)**

> Living as one person was a fact mostly every single person on the planet faced. But living as two completely different beings? Jerrica only knew herself facing that. At first, it was simple, just be kind, nice, sing, sign autographs.
> 
> It stopped being so simple, as her career moved on. Jem had to be involved in more of the celeb side of her life, while Jerrica needed to maintain the stable and responsible side. Such drastically different lifestyles could cause anyone to go crazy.
> 
> Maybe she already was.
> 
> No one else in the world had to ask themself “what would my alter ego do in this situation” or “would Jem really do this?”. These are things she should have known, but still found herself asking in her head. This should have been her, her life, but more and more it was becoming _Jerrica’s Life_ and _Jem’s Life_. Two beings that should be one, becoming more and more torn apart.
> 
> Jerrica wondered if she was defective. Broken. Fucked up. Or maybe, no person was ever meant to live as anyone but themself.
> 
> She wondered would Jem would think of that too.

* * *

**Jem and Danse - skinny dipping (show-verse; romantic)**

> The singer did her best to swallow the ground nervousness bubbling up in her core. This was so... so _risqué_. Skinny-dipping! As one of the biggest celebrities in Hollywood! If she was caught... then more of herself than she’d ever want to be would be on the cover of every tabloid from here to the East Coast.
> 
> But oh, how Danse giggled with innocent glee when she suggested it. Jem melted at the sound of her laughter and she was putty in the other woman’s hands. Even so... she knew the Jemstar Earrings functioned fine in water... but, she had reservations. Synergy could project the perfect, flawless body, and Danse wouldn’t know any better.
> 
> Though... she could keep the face of Jem, the body of Jerrica, but that could lead to personal questions that ~~Jerrica~~ Jem didn’t want to face.  
> 
> 
> _‘When did revealing her secret identity become more intimate than being literally naked_ ’ she thought to herself, _‘What if...’_  
> 
> 
> All coherent thoughts flew right from her mind the moment Jem saw those very fit legs with nothing hiding them any longer. Jerrica had no worries any longer.


	4. Collections #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decided to do some late night ficlets and lol it’s all sad

****Jem and Kimber broken promises **(show-verse; platonic)**** **

> Jerrica was always the type to break promises to keep others, because she always, always, ALWAYS made too many. _‘I have to’,_ she tried to soothe a sobbing much younger Kimber after she missed her school talent show, _‘you know that...I promise to make the next one, okay?’_
> 
> “The next one” would come and go, come and go, come and go to the point Kimber stopped bothering. It only got worse as they got older and became a rock sensation practically overnight. Now it wasn’t just Jerrica breaking promises, it was Jem. Jem had parties to go to, or Jerrica had new bands to rehearse with. It wasn’t even just her now, The Starlight girls, their other sisters, their friends, anyone and everyone could get snubbed by her.
> 
> With another promise to add to the endless pit of them, the younger sister glared at her older sister as she brushed her off yet again without even looking up. _‘Sorry Kimber, I have these taxes I need to file by the weekend. You understand.’_
> 
> The words tasted bitter on her tongue as she resisted the urge to scream why did she hate their mother so much if she wanted to become just like her?

* * *

******Stormer and no one wedding **(show-verse; romantic)**** ** **

> During her childhood, Stormer grew up on the stories of romance in the air and being swept off their feet to be whisked away to a happily ever after. Princesses and knights and pirates and all kinds of people could have a happy end if they tried, something she _truly believed_ with her entire being.
> 
> Much older, she remained the sensitive one, the one with the loving heart and sweet soul. It’s why at many times in her life, she was so easily taken advantage of by anyone who wished to snuff out that gentle light of hers. She was fragile, but with careful hands she could be held close.
> 
> Roxy, with all her rough-and-tumble attitude became the one with careful hands for Stormer. It was messy, and it hurt at times, but after it was all and said done, Stormer was happy to believe it was worth it in the end.
> 
> So why did it have to end like it did? Why after all of that, why would Roxy leave her standing there at the alter alone? Did she not deserve a happily ever after too?

* * *

******Riot and Rapture deepest fears (show-verse; romantic)** ** **

> A thought occurred to Rapture, as she tried to sleep one summer night, that could truly not recall the last time Riot had shared anything meaningful with her and Minx. No, his infatuation for Jem did not count, anyone with a brain could tell he was smitten with that pink vixen, annoyingly in fact.
> 
> No, what she was after was something deeper, something about himself he didn’t share yet. That in itself was a task. Riot was a closed book with a lock on it, if the deal with his dad was anything to go off of. A bitter though as she rolled over onto her side with a grunt.
> 
> _Rapture frowned, unease bubbling within her chest as she blurted out she didn’t even know Riot had a father after she learned what happened with his mother at a party of all places. Why did he not tell her about that first? How did that mundane singer get it before Minx and herself? Were they not deemed important enough?  
>  _
> 
> After that ordeal, Riot did have the sense to apologize to the pair of them with genuine words and gestures of affection. It was enough, at the time, but after nothing seemed to change between the three of them after. She wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much, she was the last person to demand anyone open up or anyone be honest when she herself rarely did so.
> 
> Why was it so important to her? Feelings were so mundane, she disdained dealing with them, what feelings Riot made her feel at times, and Minx too. This had to stop before she screamed herself hoarse with frustration, though she gave it her best shot as she screamed into one of her pillows on her bed.
> 
> She pulled the pillow off and stared out at the starry sky of the penthouse window. behind? It was a cascade of thoughts overflowing as one can only experience in the late hours of the night. Was this...fear? Fear of not being enough? Or fear of being left behind? Fear of...losing Riot?
> 
> Rapture rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face into the pile of pillows.
> 
> Fear was too mundane to deal with, she tried to tell herself.

* * *

******Jerrica and Synergy why are you crying? **(show-verse; platonic)** ** ** **

> A marvel of technological ingenuity was obvious to the very few that knew of Synergy, and what she was exactly. Able to project hundreds of realistic audio-holograms without an ounce of power loss. Holograms so real, so lively, one could wear a living, breathing person was standing in front of them.
> 
> Feelings were not something she was programmed with to feel, she however felt something in her core when she witnessed certain things. The Holograms proud of a job well done, was one, and one of the things she enjoyed witnessing.
> 
> On the other end of the spectrum, sadness was not something she preferred to see. Her drive was to help when she saw any of her wards upset, her memory banks brought forth words of comfort to the best of her ability. Questioning herself was not something in her programming...but Jerrica made it so.
> 
> “Jerrica, why are you crying?” Synergy questioned as she projected her avatar on her hub in front of the weeping woman. The glow of her screen lit up the darkened room.
> 
> Jerrica pulled her robe closer as she wiped her tears, not making contact. “You wouldn’t understand...”
> 
> “I will try to understand. I want to help--“
> 
> She was cut-off suddenly by Jerrica snapping and pointing an accusing finger at her.
> 
> “It’s you! You-- you, Synergy!”
> 
> Caught off-guard, Synergy searched her recent memory banks for anything she had done wrong. She followed every order to the letter, or maybe she had not?
> 
> “It is me? Have my holograms not been satisfactory? Was there something--”
> 
> She was cut-off again as Jerrica brought the fist down into her keyboard with a crash of sudden noise. The jolt made Synergy’s screen distort before smoothing out.
> 
> “You!” she yelled and brought another fist down. “You’re not-- you’re--” Jerrica choked on a sob as she fell to her knees. She feebly banged the keyboard again with a weakening fist as she sobbed again.
> 
> “You’re not her, you’re not... Why... are you not her?”
> 
> For everything Synergy was capable of doing, for all her genius, she could not answer Jerrica.
> 
> “I am Synergy. No more, no less. I am sorry.”
> 
> The answer was only met with another broken sob.


End file.
